Are there no Straight guys here?
by shihana no ki
Summary: If you played fire emblem this is basically it only a yaoi version.


Disclaimer:I own nothing from the game and nothing that even sounds remotely familiar all rights go to the creators of Fire Emblem

Summary: Ike is a mercenary in training and his father is the great commaneder of the Geil mercenaries. Ike really doesn't understand his father at all, but all he knows is that he will be better and surpass his father one day. However he will meet a couple of…. Intresting people on that path.

(In a field near a lake.)

Father and I were training as usual in the forest near our headquarters. I was attempting to hit him when he would effortlessly block each and every one of my attacks. Mist called and he turned away. I took the time to strike and he countered. He hit my back and I flew a few feet and lost consciousness. Mist I could already hear was scolding my dad for hurting me.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on a comfortable bed and felt the warm rays of the sun hit my skin. I didn't know how to describe this moment other then peaceful. I saw a woman with blue hair and large blue eyes. She was my mom and was taking care of me. She smiled and pushed her hair back. I saw a butterfly enter the window and it landed on the blanket I had on._

_Flashback end._

I woke up with a small wet towel on my head and I could hardly remember a thing. I remember my jack ass of a father had knocked me out and that today my training is supposed to start. I saw Mist picking a few flowers and she looked at me.

"You're up bout time hehe." She giggled at the end and I felt a large mass of muscle latch onto my back. I felt a slight pulse of pain but it was blocked out by the irritation of realizing who it was.

"Hey there princess enjoy your little nap?" The muscular green haired warrior said and pulled me down onto him. I swear sometimes I wonder about this mans sanity. Greil/dad picked me up and glared Boyd down. Then a light bulb seemed to pop on above his head.

"Ike I want you to go up against Boyd for now. Show him what you can do and I'll judge if you're ready yet."

"Look the difference between the two of our combat abilities are obvious I'd just give up now Ike." I grunted and grabbed my training sword. I readied myself and waited for Boyd to grab his training axe. I glared at him for a second then I launched myself at him.

After a couple of blows Boyd fell to the ground defeated.

"I-I was going easy on ya, my little bluebird." He said trying to save himself from embarrassment but Mist laughed very loudly.

"Haha Boyd got his butt kicked by Ike." She taunted him with things like that and pointed her finger at him. I sighed at how childish my sister is and she skipped over. She handed me a pack of vulneraries and I ate one quickly. The bruises on my arms began to heal and dad came after me.

"Ike never let your gurad down on a battlefield." He shouted and charged again. I blocked and countered it. I hit him and we began fighting again.

We finished our battle and I had actually won. He kneeled on his axe and I kneeled down too.

"Y-You were going easy on me weren't you." He never answered and just got up and walked back to our base. Boyd ran over and congratulated me on the battle. I sighed and he offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he slung my arm around his broad shoulders. He was smiling like an idiot and I was looking down avoiding eye contact a tall costs.

Our relatively quiet walk back to the base was kind of peaceful. I guess I should start with introductions. My name is Ike; I am a blue haired mercenary working for the Greil mercenaries, my father. My mother was killed somehow and I was never able to completely accept it. She gave me and Mist a song that she always used to sing to us. Mist sings it every night hoping that mother will hear it in the other life. There is also the medallion that she left for Mist.

Mist is my little sister in case you were wondering and she is a good person right down to her shoes. She hasn't really done anything that bad, a few mischievous things but overall nothing horrible. I can't say the same for me but she's still my little sister and I'm her big brother.

The muscle head carrying me is named Boyd he has two brothers; Oscar and Rolf. Oscar has green hair just like Boyd's and Rolf has lime green hair different from the two. I have an odd tendency to attract guys like Boyd and oh how I hate it. I can't say I hate it though, Boyd is pretty handsome and is very caring of…. What the hell am I saying?

"So have you even begun to think about what I asked you yet Ike?"

"No, I will not go out with you."

"Oh come on am I really that bad. I mean I'm carrying you half a mile to our base and I have defended you from countless people don't I even get a chance." Boyd really did do all those things; I remember when a bunch of bandits tried to mug me but Boyd was with me so he beat the crap out of them.

"…..Fine but you owe me." I was reluctant to actually answer but I felt kinda bad for Boyd after all he was trying really hard I can't condemn him for that.

"WOOHOO! Thank you Ike let's go after our mission then." He said while he was jumping around hugging me. _*Sigh* why do I give him the satisfaction of saying we went on a date *sigh*._

"Ike, Boyd, you two are going with Titania and Oscar to take care of some bandits." Commander Greil said and I followed Titania dragging the affectionate Boyd around. Oscar and Titania led us through a forest to a small village with a couple of houses with a large manor in the center.

"Wooooah the view is pretty nice from here." Boyd said pointing out to me and I looked out as well. It was nice and that's when Boyd grabbed me around the hip. I stiffened and he smiled.

"Focus you two the person who called us is coming now. Hello sir we are the Greil mercenaries." Titania greeted an elderly man wearing a blue full body robe and was walking on a cane.

"I am sorry to trouble you young folk, but I am no longer the mage I used to be. Please assist us in taking down these bandits." He bowed making Titania smile.

"Oh don't worry so long as we get paid we do not mind taking care of a few bandits, its nothing." An angry block formed in the back of her head. "Boyd, stop groping Ike and get ready." He complied with a sneer and Ike was in the front of the group.

"Everyone move out!" Ike commanded and the group went straight for the enemies blocking the ways to the house.

Oscar struck down the myrmidon with his spear and Boyd took care of a couple of bandits. Titania had killed the bandit just before it reached a house and I went straight for the bloke guarding the house. He was a bandit who wore a green headband and looked like a fat monkey. I slashed at him first and he scratched my arm with his axe. It didn't hurt as bad as it looked so I finished him off.

"D-Damn to be beaten by this punk…. I can't die from this." He dropped dead then I dropped to my knees from the wound I got on my arm.

"S-Shit it kind of hurts."

"I-Ike, are you okay?" Boyd asked running to my side and picking me up. Titania quickly finished collecting the money then carried me on her horse back to the base.

"Mist is Rhys back yet?"

"Titania, sorry he is- Ike what happened!" Mist quickly pulled out some vulneraries and had me eat them. The wound closed a bit but it was still throbbing.

"Foolish child you overdid it didn't you?" Father had said seriously making me look away. He walked with Titania into the other room and Mist finished wrapping my arm. I could hear the discussion of profit and danger concerning m, I could really care less. Oscar began to cook and I was waiting for it to be done. Boyd was hovering over me and was blaming himself for the injury.

"It's okay Boyd you were just protecting the others in the town you did great." I said removing the natural scowl I had on my face to smile at him. He hugged me saying things that will definitely not leave the room.

"Big brother, Rolf and I are going to go play outside."

"Okay I'll just wait for Rhys to come back then." Mist ran with Rolf outside and Oscar brought out some soup and made me eat some. Boyd sat behind me and helped them force it down my throat despite my protests of not being hungry. Rhys came in a little while later paler then usual.

Rhys was a slim, orange haired boy who was really gentle and completely unsuited for battle. He was a dedicated priest, the only one in our little band, and was the most useful person in our whole group. Mist came close to healing with all of her natural remedies but, compared to Rhys she was barely a speck of dust.

"Oh my lord Ike, what happened is everything alright!" Rhys stuttered out and Rhys ran to his side and began to heal him immediately. Boyd watched the blue light envelope the wound and it disappeared, leaving neither a scar nor any trace of it ever being there. Rhys sighed in relief and Boyd explained to him what had happened. He left the room as the sun began to set.

"Hey Boyd want to go watch the sunset?" I asked making his ears perk up. He nodded and carried me out of the room. Although I was the taller one, by a couple inches mind you, Boyd didn't even seem to struggle holding me up. His muscles flexed as I stared at the man in front of me. Boyd was pretty well-built for his size and he was fast as well, a deadly force on any battlefield. Boyd snickered as he saw me looking at his chest.

"See something you like blue bird." My face was about to turn red so I jumped out of his arms and walked the rest of the way up the hill. We sat next to each other and Boyd put his head in the crook of my neck. I sighed as he laughed a little.

After the awkward silence between the two of us we went to bed. The next day Mist and Rolf were kidnapped so we went to save those two little snots. I mean, they always get captured and we always have to save them c'mon doesn't that get a little old. I got a little worried though when the leader almost took Rolf's head off, but was relieved when Shinon finally had showed his lazy ass with the hot piece o-…. I mean Gatrie to save the day.

Shinon was a bastard red head who only cared about his money., while Gatried was a well built machine in his knight's armor. I mean this guy was like sex on wheels. Sexy six pack, chiseled chest, totally sexy voice and very nice to boot. I sighed though on my table from my constant thinking of the orange haired man when he came to sit across from me.

"Hey little blue, it's nice to see that face of yours again." Gatrie smiled to me making me hide my face behind my arms on the table.

"Nice to see you again too, tochiki." Gatrie pretended to flinch and laughed a little.

"Haha this little bird's claws are showing again, maybe he needs to be tamed." I looked up and he was licking his lips. I threw some bread at him and he ducked out of the way laughing again.

"Geez, I was only kidding Ikey, no need for violence." Gatrie continued to tease me as I tried to finish eating. Dad came in with news of pirates storming a town. While Oscar, Boyd and Rhys went on another mission, Gatrie, Shinon, Titania and I were sent on that one. I groaned as we walked towards the town, the only reason I was happy was because of Gatrie being so close.

Once we started our mission Titania and Shinon cleared out the town's area. Gatrie came with me to check on the houses. We met a blue haired man who, in one word, was eccentric. However, he gave us an elixir so, no complaining there. I rushed ahead of Gatrie then onto the ships surface. I saw a pink haired Pegasus knight surrounded by a lot of bandits. I walked beside her and she began to sob.

"Oh fiddle sticks, there are too many. Brother, this is all your fault, I, I- huh? What's wrong, why aren't you attacking?"

"I'm here to help you out, hurry and escape, my mercenary group will take him out for ya." The pink haired girl smiled and held out a hand.

"My name is Marcia handsome, what's yours?"

"It's Ike, now go quickly."

"Ike, I'll remember that name, thank you. I owe you guys one." With that he Pegasus took off and the girl had made it out.

We took out their general quickly and returned all of the town's stolen possessions to the towns' people. Much to Shinon's protests, I really hated this selfish bastard. We made it back before sun set and went to the lake to bathe. Thankfully everyone else was eating so I had the spot all to myself. I quickly fell asleep then awoke before dawn. I was eating my lunch, there was absolutely NOTHING TO DO! I tried to talk to Garie for a bit, but the damn pervert met up with some girl from the country side and only just came back.

The doors swung open and Soren entered the mess hall. I watched as the child like teenager walked towards my dad's chamber. He was in there for a little while when I was called in. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I just listened not ready to argue with my dad.

"Commander may I continue?" Dad nodded and Soren explained the situation at hand. Apparently Daien, neighboring section, had waged a war against all other sections for complete control. Crimea's king was apparently killed or is missing from position and the Crimeans have begun to wage war against Daien. I was shocked at the sudden news and the Greil mercenaries moved out of Crimean territory immediately. Everyone had finished packing and we were about to scout out anyone that needed help. Before we left my father had given me a sword that was heavily adorned with jewels and had a long reach. I called it the 'regal sword' and we set out.

It was almost night time already and still nothing, until we came up to a road block. Daien soldiers blocked our path and told us to pay them 5,000 gold coins or no passage, yes peope 5,000! Being me I said no so we began to fight against the group. I stayed close to Titania and Oscar and we took out a lot of the numbers. Soren also took out many of the soldiers with his wind spells. All that was left were a couple of archers and the head knight. Shinon and Gatrie had taken out the archers and Titania was near the rear of the group. Oscar damaged the man a little and so did I, but our attacks were still weak. That was until Soren challenged the mand

"Hmph a mage huh better be careful with this one." The ugly old man said and Soren became agitated.

"We wouldn't be fighting if you hadn't struck first so, prepare to die." He said and the wind sliced through the man's armor causing heavy damage. A Javelin was thrown at Soren and I jumped in the way to take the hit for him. Mages after all didn't have very much defense and could be taken down by physical attacks easily. I coughed up a little blood as I felt it pierce my shoulder and Soren charged angrily. The wind sliced off one arm then another and Soren decapitated the man.

"Ike, Come on get up Ike I`" I blacked out at the sound of Gatrie's voice calling out to me.

-End of ch. 1-

Haha this was chapters 1 through 4 so I hoped you all enjoyed it I want plenty of reviews so please review.


End file.
